No hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ti
by DigixRikaNonaka
Summary: Vegeta está muy arrepentido de haber perdido a Bulma. Es por eso de decide buscarla y cantarle una canción. / MAL SUMMARY! / One-Shot.


_**No hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ti.****  
**_

La mañana era tranquila. Obvio, si es otro día que no me despertaron tus gritos.

Que mujer mas vulgar eras.

Me desperté en mi apartamento nuevamente. Recuerdo que soñé contigo otra vez. No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo, tan vulnerable me siento, porque estoy solo... Sin ti.

Me levanté para tachar nuevamente la fecha en el calendario. Ya hace cuatro meses que no estoy viviendo contigo y se siente realmente fatal. ¿Como pudo pasar? Solo por unas insignificantes palabras, estoy tan miserable ¿Como puede ser que yo, el príncipe de los Saiyajin este necesitando de una mujer terrícola para poder seguir adelante? Pero... Es así. No creo que aguante otro día viviendo sin ti.

- _Vamos, hoy te tengo que buscar... Te necesito. _

Me dije a mi mismo... Por primera vez en horas.. Si, es una frase muy repetida en este maldito apartamento. Y si fuera así, ya te abría ido a buscar hace mucho tiempo, pero mi conciencia, mi orgullo... Todo me decía...

- _¿Desde cuando necesitas de una mujer para vivir? Te estás volviendo débil e inseguro... Solo porque no tienes a una inservible mujer. ¿Desde cuando? _

Y traté de luchar contra mi orgullo, pero mas fuerte que yo.

-_ Bulma.. ¡BULMA!_

Gritar no me sirve de nada... Pero me hace bien recordar tu nombre...

Sentado en mi cama, miro el piso por unos largos minutos, pensando en su hermosa sonrisa, en ese cabello turquesa al igual que sus ojos... Y tu voz.. ¡Como extraño tu voz! Me haces falta, Bulma Briefs...

Me levanté de la cama y caminé lentamente hasta el baño. Con estos ánimos quisiera seguir acostado y descomponerme en esa cama, testigo de las veces que soñé contigo o que grité su nombre..

Entré al baño e hice lo que tenía que hacer. Enjuagué la cara y luego miré al espejo, pasé la mano, es que estaba un poco empañado por haber usado el agua caliente, pero era tan raro.. Odiaba mirarme en el espejo, me hacía recordar que estaba tan solo...

- _Me estoy muriendo de hambre.. Tendré que salir a comer algo._

Me vestí y busqué lo poco de dinero que me quedaba en la billetera. Estaba considerando ir a trabajar... Pero eso no era para mi, preferiría morir de hambre antes de ir y rebajarme al nivel de estos insectos.

Me puse mi chaqueta, ya que hacía frío. Caminé por el extenso pasillo, recordando cuando vivía contigo en tu casa. Recuerdo a tu madre que me perseguía todo el tiempo acotando algo sobre mi aspecto físico y en si, otras cosas que me hacían dar ganas de matarla. Sonreí como un tonto al acordarme de la primera vez que pisé tu hogar.

Luego, el sonido del ascensor me hizo salir de mi ensoñación y abrí la puerta y salí del apartamento caminando para llegar a algún café y desayunar.

Tenía que admitir que el planeta Tierra si que era un lugar hermoso para vivir... Pero solo lo digo por los cambios climáticos, y esta estación tan agradable... Otoño creo que se llama... Si.. Otoño.. Hacía cambiar las hojas verdes de colores naranjas, marrones y amarillas.. Era espectacular. También parecía ser un tiempo perfecto para pasarlo junto a alguien, como antes solía hacerlo.

- _¡La melancolía te trae mal, idiota! _

Conciencia estúpida, me trae como loco. Me dejo perseguir y manejar solo por esto.. Por lo que soy.. Un Príncipe de una raza de guerreros que ya casi ni existen.. Esto es lo que soy, diseñado para gobernar la raza mas poderosa del universo... Y aún así... Necesito de una mujer para vivir.

Ver tantos mocosos y parejas empalagosas me hicieron despedir de esos pensamientos que me traen al borde de la locura.

Entonces, llegando casi al final de la calle encontré un lugar para comer, donde me instalé cerca de la ventana, para distraerme con la gente que pasara por la calle...

_"Sweet BreakFast"_ era el nombre de la cafetería. No asistía a otra, ya que era la que me traía buenos recuerdos, como la primera vez que comí estos alimentos matutinos a los que llaman desayuno junto a ella. Ese momento que pasamos, fue estupendo...

FlashBack

_- ¿Y como me dices que se llama esto?_ - Dije sorprendido al mirar el extraño alimento que me ponían frente a mi.

- _Panqueques_ - Me respondió y luego se echó a reír.

-_ ¿¡Te estás burlando de mi, mujer!?_

_- Claro que no Vegeta. - _Comentó mientras se tapaba la boca para no reír. - ¿_Quieres ponerle miel u otra cosa a tus panqueques? _

- _Lo que sea. -_ Contesté de mala gana, tenía tanta hambre... Me daba lo mismo lo que le pusiera.

Estaba sentado junto a ella, y me distraje mirando a las demás personas comiendo distintos platos de comidas que se veían realmente suculentos, aunque no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que eran. Quise agarrar esa cosa que me había dado para comer, pero en ese instante... ¡Esa vulgar mujer había derramado una sustancia viscosa sobre mis dedos!

- _¡Mira lo que haces!_ - Grité enojado. - _¿¡Como te atreves a manchar mis manos con esa porquería!? ¿¡Estas loca, mujer!?_

- _¡Ay pero que histérico eres! Después somos las mujeres las que hacemos lío por todo._ - Replicó ella, no puedo negar que me hizo sentir como un inútil. A su manera.

- _¡Limpia, ahora!_ - Ordené

- _Si eso es lo que quieres_ - Comentó mientras una sonrisa traviesa surcaba su rostro.

Y entonces, la vi como agarró mi mano empapada de ese liquido viscoso y muy dulce al que llaman miel, para luego lamer mis dedos suavemente. Fue una sensación muy placentera, pero a la vez repugnante. Esta bien, yo le dije que limpiara mi mano, pero no de esta manera. Esa mujer tan vulgar, era una descarada y una atrevida.

Sin embargo, no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

Tal vez así, de esta manera vergonzosa es como los terrícolas limpian... Tal vez.. Se parecía a una madre gata que acicala a sus gatitos... Así de repulsivo se veía este acto. Sin embargo, no pude ni moverme ni decir nada, estaba hechizado con el movimiento de su lengua sombre mis dedos, pensando que por otros lugares... Si la utiliza así.. Sería de lo mas placentero...

- _¡Que mujer mas vulgar eres!_ - Dije mientras vi como terminaba de lamer mi dedo meñique con mucha satisfacción.

Bulma solo me miró y se echó a reír, mientras yo terminé de comer los deliciosos panqueques, que se estaban enfriando sobre la mesa.

_Fin del FlashBack _

Me despabilé al oír el ruido de un plato de cerámica golpearse contra la mesa de madera. La moza me había traído unos panqueques con miel y una taza de café.

Después de observar por unos minutos el desayuno, empecé a comer lentamente el suculento platillo. Pero no era lo mismo sin ella... Estaba exquisito, pero necesitaba de Bulma para que fuera todo un manjar.

Terminé de comer mi desayuno, y me quedé reposando unos minutos en el café. Entonces, miré por la ventana y creí haberla visto. Salí corriendo de allí para buscarla.

Eran como las diez y algo de la mañana, y yo corría por el centro de la ciudad. Se me hacía difícil ya que las veredas estaban pobladas de gente que iba y venía de acá para allá con cierto apuro. Y querer cruzar las calles como una persona normal era casi imposible, así que de vez en cuando tenía que volar por algunos metros. Era pesado, ya que estaba a punto de perder de vista a Bulma.

Y como lo suponía. No puede ser que la halla perdido. Si no fuera por ese estúpido niño que se cruzó en mi camino y comenzó a llorar haciendo semejante escándalo como si lo hubiera chocado un tren.

- _¡Tenga mas cuidado la próxima vez! _

Gritó su madre y yo simplemente, tuve que quedarme con las ganas de quebrar su cuello por levantar la voz... Pero me comporté como un "buen ciudadano" y me fui de allí sin hacer ningún escándalo.

Me quedé en mi casa todo el día mirando la televisión y comiendo cualquiera porquería que encontrara en la alacena. Estaba muy furioso por no haber encontrado a Bulma para hablar con ella y mejorar las cosas.

Realmente me hacía mal saber que había sido tan estúpido de haber dejado ir a la única mujer que... Me quiso, que me dio amparo en este planeta inmundo. Tantas cosas hizo por mi y yo la defraudé... Que tonto fui.

_FlashBack_

- _¿¡Que no puedes hacer nada bien, mujer!?_ - Grité furioso.

- _¡BULMA! ¡ME LLAMO BULMA! ¡ A!_

- _¡Bulma, muchacha terrícola, me da lo mismo!_ - Cuestioné - _Encima que accedo a compartir esta infernal casucha contigo, ahora ¿Estas mandándome? ¡Este es mi apartamento!_

- _¡Lo pagué yo, imbécil!_

- _Sigues replicando. Eres nada menos que una mujer vulgar y descarada. ¡No me interesa ese asqueroso dinero tuyo! No es excusa para que vengas y tomes control de mi vida._

_- ¡Y ahí vas devuelta con tu estúpido orgullo de guerrero Saiyajin! Solo eres un mantenido que no sabe tratar a las mujeres. - _Me contestó ella furiosa.

-_ Como si las mujeres fueran esenciales para la vida. Me da lo mismo como te tenga que tratar. -_ Le dije mientras me acercaba con... Ese maldito tono amenazante mío_ - Me da lo mismo como me quieras tratar.._

_- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - _Preguntó casi al borde de las lagrimas.

_- Que me da lo mismo si estás o no estás. Ya no te necesito._

A unos segundos, sentí su delicada manó estrellarse contra mi mejilla. Se había atrevido a pegarme y yo ni siquiera me moví. Entonces, seguido de este movimiento, sentí el ruido de la puerta que se abría con furia y a una mujer hermosa, pero con el corazón roto que susurró antes de irse...

- _Te vas al carajo, imbécil. Espero que no te atrevas a buscarme cuando se acabe mi maldito dinero. Ya que no me necesitas. _

Y en eso, vi en su rostro una lágrima, que se borró cuando ella cerró la puerta de un golpe. Supe que me había dejado para siempre.

Y todo por mi culpa.

_Fin del FlashBack_

- _Que imbécil que fui, maldición. _

Me dije a mi mismo para luego tirar con fuerza un vaso de vidrio que sostenía en la mano derecha. Estuve tomando desde las cinco de la tarde hasta altas horas de la noche, y aún así no era suficiente.

De repente, me sorprendí al escuchar música proviniendo de la cocina. ¿Tan buena puntería tengo? Con el vaso prendí la radio que se encontraba a algunos metros de mi..

Me acerqué para poder oír lo que estaban pasando... Y la letra de la canción me entristeció mas aún.. Entonces, me puse a dudas si había alguien muy en contra mío que hacía que todo, TODO me hiciera sentir mas canalla de lo que soy.

**_"No hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ti._**

- _No... - _Musité levemente al oír esta canción que me venía como anillo al dedo.

_**Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar.**_

_**El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti, y no se donde estás.**_

_**Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz."**_

- _Esta se convertirá en mi canción favorita, ¡malditos cantantes modernos que si saben lo que me pasa! _

Exclamé como un niño llorón, casi derramando algunas lagrimas. Solo me quedó admitir que estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para llorar por una mujer.

- _Esta bien Vegeta. ¡Ahora, lo que harás es ir a buscar a Bulma y que nada lo impida! _

Me propuse y luego salí como pude de mi casa para buscar a la mujer de mi vida.

Por todo el arduo camino me pregunté que rayos llegaría a pensar ella cuando me encuentre parado en su puerta o ventana, sediento de sus besos, muerto de desesperación por besar cada centímetro de su perfecto cuerpo. ¡Ay como la extraño!

La verdad que se me hacía difícil llegar hasta su casa, traté de volar pero no pude. Estaba muy, muy borracho y no podía concentrarme en el maldito vuelo. Entonces recordé que podía pedir un taxi.

- _¡Taxi_! - Grité y levanté mi mano llamando al conductor.

- ¿A donde, Don? - Preguntó el fumador que se encontraba tras el volante.

-_ A la mansión._.

- _¿Que mansión?_

- _Lo Briefs_

- _¿Perdón?_

- _¡A Capsule Corporation! ¡Maldición! llevarme a la casa de los Briefs - _Dije muy molesto, ese imbécil me estaba desesperando.

- _¡Está bien, borrachín! No me trates mal, no es mi culpa que te hallas puesto ebrio. Ahora, súbete antes que me largue._

_- Mas vale que sea rápido el viaje. _

Solo me quedaba esperar hasta llegar allí, sabía que no tendría que esperar mucho, pero no podía aguantar mas las ganas de verla otra vez.

Cada vez las ansias de encontrarme se volvían mas fuertes, al igual que ese sentimiento desesperante que me hacía poner... ¿Nervioso? Si, nervios... Eso era. Y solo por ella me sentía nervioso.

En eso, me despabile al escuchar al taxista decirme que tenia que bajarme, ya que habíamos llegado.

Me bajé confiado del auto y esperé hasta que el taxi se alejara de allí. Me concentré para no caerme mientras caminaba y cuando llegué a la puerta, toqué timbre y esperé una respuesta.

Y allí estaba... Oculta tras la mitad de la puerta, mirándome seriamente, como si yo fuera lo peor de su vida... Tal vez lo soy.

- _¿No te dije que no volvieras? - _Dijo sin mirarme - ¿¡Que carajos haces aquí!?

- _Bulma.._ - Sollocé como un idiota mientras disfrutaba verla en ese vestido rojo ajustado.

Ella solo me miró, esperando un respuesta que la hiciera perdonarme.

- _Yo vine..._ - Dije lentamente - _Vine porque..._

- _¡Necesitas dinero! Si nunca te importó ni mi dinero, ni yo, ni nada que tenga que ver conmigo. ¡Vete!_ - Gritó para luego cerrar la puerta, pero yo me interpuse.

- _Quería decirte algo, pero no se.._

- _Entonces, si no sabes... Te vas, ahora. _

_- Es algo que escuché en la radio... Déjame recordar..._

_- No estás para pedirme nada en estos momentos, Vegeta. -_ Dijo con un tono de voz muy leve_ - Tuviste ya tu tiempo para decirme las cosas, y te salió mal. _

_- ¡No! Es que no me acuerdo como decía... _

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- ¡Ah si! Ya me acordé - _Dije rápidamente_ - Si que era diferente cuando estabas tu.. _

_- ¿Que dices? Estas borracho. _

_- ¡No! Bueno, si solo un poco, pero escúchame "No hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ti" - _Canté muy bajo, ya que me parecía absurdo cantar, nunca lo había hecho.

_- ¿Que? - _Sollozó sorprendida.

_- "Su... Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar.." _

Bulma me miró con ternura y luego sonrió. Lo que me puso aún mas nervioso, me estaba arriesgando muchísimo al cantar esta tonta canción.

- _Y... "el frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti.. "_ - Continuó ella, lo que me facilitó las cosas.

- _Y no se donde estas..._ - Completé nuevamente y luego ella abrió la puerta de su casa. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando la sentí cerca de mi - _Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz. _

_- Vegeta, esto es muy hermoso... Pero yo quedé muy lastimada desde aquella vez. - _Susurró antes de detenerse cerca mío_ - No se si pueda confiar en ti otra vez._

Me frustré al no sentirla en mis brazos... Por qué es tan difícil. ¿Es tan complicado tirarse a mis brazos y volver todo a lo que era antes? No puedo pedir mas nada, fui un canalla y herí a la única persona que confió en mi en este planeta, la única que me hizo sentir el hombre mas fuerte del mundo... Pero débil a la hora de pedirle perdón.

Ya está, no esperaría mas a que ella de el primer paso.

Convencido de mi mismo y de mi fortaleza, me acerqué lentamente para abrazarla como tanto había anhelado, y solo le susurré al oído...

- _Bulma, te necesito mas que cualquier otro ser en el universo. Soy un imbécil, ya que tuve que perderte para saber lo que tenía, y ahora me estoy muriendo solo en ese maldito cuarto... No hay nada mas difícil que desayunar sin ti, que dormir y esperar a que estés en la cama conmigo... No hay nada mas difícil que pensar en que estás con alguien mas, en no saber donde andas, no saber que es lo que haces... _

_- Yo me fui porque era lo que querías. _- Dijo para entonces, soltar algunas lágrimas.

- _Bulma, no puedo dormir bien, solo bebo alcohol, no entreno, no como lo suficiente no tengo a alguien que me diga que hacer para subsistir... Sin duda, no hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ti. Vine hasta aquí para recuperar lo perdido, porque últimamente te convertiste en todo para mi y ... _

_- Shh... _- Bulma puso un dedo sobre mi boca y me calló como solo ella lo sabe - _A mi también se me hizo difícil vivir sin ti.. _

La mujer me besó como ella sola sabe hacerlo. Luego de unos segundos, trató se separarse para mirarme o respirar, pero no quise. La había extrañado tanto que un simple beso no satisfacía tanto tiempo de haberla necesitado.

En ese instante, me di cuenta que perder el orgullo es mas preferible que perder al _amor de mi vida... _

_**Fin. **_

* * *

_**Hola! :3**_

_**Bueno, ¿Como están? (: Espero que bien, lectores y también me gustaría que me dan la bienvenida a esta parte del foro, ya que es la primera vez que escribo para DBz.**_

_**Les cuento algo de mi, que poca gente sabe: (solo los lectores, nadie que me conozca personalmente sabe que escribo fanfics). Mas allá de mi pasión por escribir fics, los que mas me gustan normalmente son los románticos, obvio y también los de comedia.**_

_**Okei, por fin terminé este one-shot que hacía tiempo que lo venía escribiendo... Falta de inspiración -_-**_

_**Espero que les guste y que dejen Reviews ! :D**_

_**DBZ NO ME PERTENECE! :|**_


End file.
